Sins of the Fathers
by RamenKitty
Summary: My RE epic: Evil does not die, but rises harder and stronger, those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it...
1. Opening Act

Resident Evil-The Sins of the Fathers

Opening Act. 

The Sins of the Past…

A/N-I doesn't own RE, but ya must have guessed that right? I created a few original characters (Daniel, Carolyn, just to name a few) but ideas and concept belong to capcom.  The Homeland Security agency is a real beaureau (Although I can't figure out what they do) and thankfully World War three has not occurred. 

Backtrack-

1998-

The American people are confused.

            And they have every right to be, the corporation that has provided them with security and safety-with science-has supposedly created walking dead.  The proof lies in the ruins of Raccoon City, a typical midwestern town with an atypical fate…

            Now they want answers.  Umbrella Corporation does the best it can to provide a smokescreen.  They blame everything from the current geo-political climate to the environment.  They tear into the names of a thousand Umbrella Corporation employees, among them the names Albert Wesker, William Birkin, Annette Birkin, and so forth.

They have blame to lie against STARS as well.

This leads to more confusion.

            It takes two more Raccoon's; Sheena and Rockfort Island-to settle their minds.  Now there is no doubt that the Umbrella Corporation has told more lies then truth.  The American people do not tolerate weakness within their own country- this is what makes them so great.

They demanded blood.

2003-

The press called it a "mass crucifixion of all umbrella employees."  In the zealous hunt for vengeance thousands lost their jobs.  The people watch as terrified employees who had no part in any conflict are led from courthouse to courthouse trying to discern the truth of what occurred.

Everyone has a stake.

            It is during this period that the Homeland Security Agency is given new power.  Now, they hold the keys to several of the minor agencies- the coast guard, the police forces, etc.  One agency in particular-Search Tactics and Rescue Squad-is given a place of high honor during this confusing time.  The agents of STARS are more then willing to provide evidence against the failings of the Umbrella Corporation.  Under Chris Redfield-Elected Senior STARS Agent, they managed to shut the company down completely. 

It will take something of a wholly different and most horrible nature to reconcile them.

2007-

World War three is officially declared.

            In the confusion during the mass exodus of Umbrella, one employee decided to extract revenge on people who he had never met.  He put-on a website of his own creation-the T-Virus and G-Virus genetic codes.

Such a great gift belonged to the world.

            From this, terrorists across the globe were able to stir fear in the public.  With the horrors of September 11, the people were easily susceptible-and still seeking retribution.  The United States is forced to turn back to the dog that they kicked out of their house…pleading with Umbrella to do what it did best.

Evil.

STARS protested-to no avail.  Umbrella corporation employees were called back after years of waiting.  As government employees-they worked without fear of reprimand.  STARS could do nothing but sit back and watch, as Umbrella grew more powerful…

2017-

The war ends.

But not before the battle of Il Campo di Sangue, the field of blood.

            The G-Virus, T-Virus, were released along with CERBERUS V. 02 tyrants.  When the stubborn rebels who had taken Italy threw them back and survived by learning to eat raw flesh, the governments assembled and asked the newly formed Umbrella Corporation (Founded circa 2015) if they had any suggestions.

Umbrella with the permission of the United Governments unleashed hell.

            Four Tyrants-classified as "Nemesis" and codenamed after the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

Nearly a month after, on December 12, 2017-the aggressors agreed to a treaty.

The next year, the "Treaty of Peace" is signed.  From here, mankind can rebuild-and the victors…the United States and its allies-must reward those who have been faithful.

Umbrella Corporation.

            To prevent the sins of the past however, the United States Government with the blessing of the Umbrella Board of Directors creates the "Trust Pact" which limits the powers of the corporation.  They can no longer hold more then three offices on West Coast soil, no offices near major cities-the list goes on.  Umbrella acquiesces, and people can at last heal.

However, the unspoken question on everyone's mind is the same.

How long can the past stay buried?

Author's note: I'm writing this weather you like it or not (sticks tongue out at people who dun review) I had ten chapters on my beloved laptop before it died- * growls at Airport Security, convinced they are responsible for its death* and this is the "remix" so to speak.  Please enjoy. 


	2. Title Aria

Resident Evil-Sins of the Fathers

Act one

"The Curtains open with the rising sun.  The drama has been rehearsed and finely tuned with age, watch it with me." 

-"Skin Deep" Kabuki _David Mack _

Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Who does? That's a mystery.

Redfield: * cough * CAPCOM * cough *

Author: SILENCE! *Beats silly wif stick *

_Washington DC._

March 11, 2032

5:30 ECT. 

Senator Morris waved to his driver.

            He chuckled lightly as the woman saluted him and pulled the sleek car out of the parking space and away down the street.  He winced; the pain in his back was bothering him again-

"Linda?"

            He frowned; his young housekeeper was usually there to greet him.  He'd arrived home early-and the dark storm clouds that loomed on the horizon above Washington made it appears if night had come early.  He shrugged; she might be inside making his dinner, or playing with her son…

"Linda Listen," Morris pushed the door in, ignoring the eerie creak and the fact that it was unlocked, " I had a hard day today so don't trouble yourself with dinner okay?"

Silence.

            "Linda?"

Morris's hallway was dimmed, the pale shades of green invisible in the night.  He winced and took a cautious step foreward-

_Keys_

Linda's cat key chain was curled against the wall-its smooth outlines invisible against the dark.  Morris touched it cautiously, afraid it would evaporate-

CRUNCH.

            He jumped backward, removing his Italian loafer from the vase filled with daisies.  Linda liked flowers-she felt they brightened up his bachelor pad.  Her husband hadn't been fond of them so Morris had allowed her to place them everywhere…

They now lay spread angelically on the floor beneath him-the vase cracked from where he had stepped on it.

_Linda knocked over the vase again. _He swore.  He vaguely wondered why the lights hadn't come on in his apartment-they were rigged to turn on when they sensed a warm body-

            _Linda's probably in the kitchen-you haven't hooked it up to the grid yet.  You can go into the kitchen and get her.  There's nothing in the side hallway worth your attention._

Morris frowned.  The non-sequitor disturbed him.

            He turned toward the side hallway.  A dim corridor leading to the washroom and the lower bathroom.  His housekeeper-her son-they all slept upstairs-

Nothing, nothing there.  Nothing but darkness, darkness is death right now.  Get to the kitchen, the smell the smell CAN'T YOU SMELL IT!

Instincts he had long since lost were coming alive again.  The smell was remembered-familiar…

Muahhhhhhhhh

A dark shape was shuffling towards him.

            "Linda?"

It couldn't have been her, not Linda.  She might have been injured or hurt-which would explain why she was dragging herself along the hallway, knocking down glass.  But If Linda was hurt the lights wouldn't have gone out because they could sense heat –

Malfunction…yes.  It's a malfunction.  I'll walk foreward and help her.  She's probably cut herself-we'll go to the hospital, go pick up her son-

The thing moaned again.  Morris took a step foreward.

Idiot

He could see her clearer now.  Linda's long black hair hung damp, obscuring her features.  She looked like that horrible monster-child from that movie that had scared everyone…with the videotape…

You know she's dead.

Linda-thing JUMPED.

            "SHIT!" Morris bolted.  Down the hallway into the darkness, upward thunder was shrieking across the sky and raking its lightning claws.  He looked back, just as the lights came on-

Linda flipped her hair back and screamed.

            One eye was rolled back into her head.  Her face had been scarred-cut with a butcher knife-one arm was broken behind her, blood oozed from her mouth…

"Linda…" Morris whimpered, "My god…"

            He had been a private, a young man on the outskirts of midwestern town-with orders to kill anything that attempted to leave its barriers.  He had watched his compatriots shoot a group of survivors-some who looked a lot like Linda did now…

"Linda…" he could plead with the dead, "Linda please…"

Linda roared, throwing her head back again.  The two faced each other in a fierce mockery of video game characters.  He realized that her eyes were milky white-covered with a mucous coating-

She can't see!

He wanted to jump for Joy.

Cautiously, his long dead GI instincts turned back on; he opened the door to the kitchen.  The Linda thing sniffed-and padded over towards him-more animal then human…

He had to get out.

Umbrella…he saw the look in the survivors eyes again Umbrella did this.

It was well known that he was their greatest foe in congress.  One of the few who supported STARS in their almost tyrannical quest to shut down the company…

Something began to scratch at the door.

            Get out, get help.  They can come back and bring Linda back alive, perhaps cure her-

They could do that; the "enlightened" management that had replaced Sir Spencer's evil had created some kind of cure…

Or was it false?

There was no way a natural outbreak like this could have occurred in nature-

"Sir?"

Morris froze.

"Sir? Its Linda."

He frowned.

"Lin-Linda?"

"Yes Sir.  I need to get in there to make dinner." She sounded complacent, and a bit annoyed at her employer for behaving in such a ridiculous manner. 

"I see." Morris did not know what to make of this.  One minute she had been out there roaring and crawling around like a rabid dog-and now…

"Linda…"

"Sir?"

"Where is Michael?"

Silence.

Michael was Linda's son, a boy of six.  She doted on him, a side affect of the nasty divorce with her husband.  He was some sort of Researcher at Horizon Chemical Foundation-

"Linda…" Morris began to inch toward the counter.  Lying within reach was a knife rack-the blades glistening.

"Sir." Now Linda sounded impatient, "If you don't let me in I would be able to make dinner."

It's not Linda.  It can't be Linda-Linda wouldn't do this.  Linda would care about Michael-

"Come in." Morris grabbed a thin knife from the wooden block.  They had been a gift from his wife, dead these past two years.

Silence.

"Sir…" Linda sounded confused now, "You-You're going to have-to open the door for me sir.  I…can't see very well."

And he knew.

"Of course." He held the knife at the ready.  Linda was dead, but she could-think.  This meant one of two things:

One: Umbrella had created the ultimate medicinal creation

Two: There was something much deeper at work here.

Either way, his death would validate his existence.  Umbrella, HCF, one of the horrible power-hungry corporations was to blame.  He blamed Umbrella-but he might be wrong.

He'd leave it to those who came after him to figure it out.

Smiling, Senator Morris opened the door to death.

-----------------

HCF Corporate Headquarters

Las Vegas Nevada

March 11, 2032

3:00

The boardroom was located in one of the few skyscrapers that had not, at one point-been a casino.  Ever since the end of WW3 Vegas had grown to a major city-not just "America's Playground."

Mike Walson was sweating profusely, dispite the air conditioning.  He sighed and tried to make himself comfortable again.  The conversation was growing tedious and scientific.

"You've heard my proposal." 

The speaker at the end of the table, sitting comfortably in the "Hot Seat" was the cause of Mike's nervous behavior.

"You can't be serious." Karen Poddig, the Microbiology representative was disbelieving, "In fact I'm sure you're joking."

"Would I joke about this?"

Mike firmly believed that the Umbrella Corporation's representative was not the joking type.  Ever since Umbrella had re-risen and promptly announced its existence by destroying the "Gethsemane" faculty that HCF had developed on the outskirts of Paris, HCF had been threatened and forced to make deals.

They were in the grand scheme to make drugs and save lives.

Umbrella was in it for something that nobody could explain.

            "If you're serious." Jack Mazurka said, "Then of course we'll accept your offer.  It is…generous."

Generous.  Mike knew that Umbrella could afford to be generous.  The company had been restarted by a major leverage buy-out of Pfizer and several of the other minor companies that had sprung in their wake.

"We can afford Generosity, after all…we're all friends here." 

The Umbrella representative spread his arms wide and Mike felt himself shiver.  Outside the city was beginning to dim and the neon lights were coming on.  

He needed a drink.

"Coming from you that's saying something." Naomi Carter said, grinning, "I mean-if half the stories are true about what you guys are up to-"

Silence.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." The representative's voice was deathly quiet, "We are complying with all rules the Trust Pact allotted us."

"Like the Fuckin' German Government and the Versailles Treaty!" Naomi hooted with laughter.  Mike felt himself grin; Naomi was new, like himself.  This politics crap was bullshit. 

"As you say."

Mike felt himself break out in a cold sweat again.  If there ever was a person who personified…darkness as a whole-it had to be this gun.  Zombie thin, pallid, pale-dark brown hair-green eyes hidden behind glasses.

Mad Scientists. He shook his head I never should have left my firm.

"We'll need a signed affidavit from the board of directors." Jones, the Legal man said, "Until then we're more then happy to comply-as long as you meet your end of the bargain."

The Umbrella rep pulled his briefcase up onto the glass table and removed a yellowed sheet of paper.  He handed it to Jones.

"This is signed by all the board?" Jones frowned, "I thought…"

The Rep looked bored, "Problem?"

"There's an Ashford on here."

Here, Mike noted the Rep's grimace.  The young man peered at the document, exaggerating his annoyance.

"Why so there is, Alexander Ashford."

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Jones stood up, "These names? Birkin, Wesker, Redfield-these are all of the people who were involved in 1998…and 1996!"

            The murmurs of anger were all around the table now.  Mike glanced nervously at Naomi.  

The Representative remained sitting.

"These people are all dead!" Jones continued, "This is bullshit!"

            "Well,"

"You little son of a bitch!" Jones was screaming now-he was the senior man at the table, "You lying little son of a bitch!"

            "Well, well."

            Mike shivered and remembered something that he'd read in a report that had passed across his desk.  Something about family ties-discussed by the traitor-what was his name…

"Well Doctor…" Jones threw down the papers, "no deal."

            "I'll get what I need." 

"What? You little shit you actually expect that I'm going to-"

"I expect nothing less."

            "Private conference-" Karen was glaring at all of them, "Now."

Mike blinked.  The Umbrella Rep was busying himself with something in his suitcase.

            "Listen, we should have known that we couldn't trust Umbrella." One of the Other Execs said, "Lets make an example of our young friend here."

An Example? Mike didn't need to hear this, he was money.  He stood slowly and motioned for Naomi to follow him.  He suddenly wanted to leave…now…

"Hey!" his eyes fell on the Umbrella Representative, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

The young man's face was obscured by a gasmask.  Its blue breathing component was loud in the hollow room and the setting sun behind them.  Mike's colleagues were staring at this new device-faces blank and blinking in stupidity. 

I'll get what I want. The Boy said, Believe me. 

Mike blinked as he saw the boy throw something down on the table spraying a fine gray-green mist about the room.  Mike coughed, Jones was shouting.

Mike felt himself fall foreward staring at the candy of Las Vegas as the Umbrella Employee turned on his heel and left. 

---------------

**HCF Lower levels.**

Sharon was listening to Manson.

Multiply your death  
  


Divide by sex  
  


Add up the violence and  
  


What do you get?  
  


We are all just stars and we're waiting  
we are all just scarred and we're hating  
we are all just stars on your burning flag

She was banging her head and ignoring the ringing phone just as the man in the gas mask strode out from the lab area.

"Hey!"

            The man kept walking.  The phone's ringing was urgent now; Sharon scratched the back of her neck.  If Mark had put itching powder in her clothes again-

"Hey!"

The man turned.

Yes? 

You can point your gun at me  
and hope it will go away  
if god was alive,  
he would hate you anyway  
  
my right wing is flapping  
the left one is gray  
let's hear it for the kids but  
nothing they say  
they gyrate and G-rate  
on Election Day  
we got out ABC's and our F U C K

"Cool Mask."

The man turned on his heel and acknowledged her remark with a barely perceived smile.  He pushed open the glass doors and held it for an elderly woman.

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

The door closed just as the halogen light above her head turned red.

----------

Golgotha Asia

March 12, 2032

Dawn.

The sleek trains that crossed Asia glided back and forth like snakes-dragons-in the rising sun.  The man watched them impassively, Marveling about how this once wasteland-the sight of the battle of blood-was once again bustling.

            "Darling?"

The man looked up.  His wife stood silhouetted in the doorway of their penthouse, her nightshirt clinging to her body.

"Darling…is everything all right?"

Harvey Duvall smiled.

            "Fine." 

Half a world away Daniel Birkin was eliminating their biggest competitor. 

Robert Wesker was cleaning up the "Congress situation."

            "Fine." He enveloped her in a hug, "Absolutely perfect dear."

"Good." She snuggled against him.

Harvey smiled.  Robert and Daniel had pushed for Spencer's resignation, and ultimate…expiration.  They had honestly believed that the man they elected to become CEO of the Umbrella Corporation was a good person.

He snorted.

            "Darling?" his wife looked up at him expectantly, "Can we go back inside now? Its cold."

Harvey smiled and took her hand. 

            Events had already been set in motion leading to this.  STARS would fall.  The cost would be heavy, but three hundred thousand employees were a small price to pay for the satisfaction of killing the people who killed his father.

Actually, it hadn't been STARS…it had been the US government and that Thrice-Damned She-wolf of a Chinese Secret Service agent.  But there were others, Daniel and Robert had stakes in this as well.

No matter, his plan was in motion.

Harvey smiled and closed the screen on the seething city of humanity.

------------

Author's notes: Chapter one…I'd like to explain some of these chapters if ya don't get it.  Few new characters-mostly children of the old.  Manson lyrics copyright…urr…him * supercilious grin * also, if you have yet to check out Kabuki…I suggest you do this immediately. 

READ AND REVIEW PWEESE? Eh my muffins?  


	3. Character Introductions: Umbrella Corpor...

Resident Evil-Sins of the Fathers

Act One-Scene Two

He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. 

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

_New York-New York_

March 12, 2032

Homeland Security Agency HQ

The sunlight's gentle fingers streamed in through the thick canopy of trees that shaded the walkway from one plaza to another.  Carl Cho breathed deep, and inhaled the scent of spring's flowers.

Morning.

Morning brought respite from the previous evening.

            "Carl!" he groaned as the urgent voice called again.  He'd done his best to avoid his partner that morning.

            Mary Callahan appeared like a shadow over the nearest group of steps.  Her red hair blew violently in the wind, the previously pleasant sky darkened with the threat of oncoming rain.  Carl sighed and scratched behind his ear, loosening his tie.

"I have those new files-"

"Shit!"

Mary cocked her head quizzically, "What?"

            Carl sighed.  Mary had a penchant for picking out large corporations and attacking them.  He vaguely saw her as a want-to-be Erin Brockavitch, who had government backing.  However- Mary was also notorious for picking out companies with nothing to hide.

"Umbrella Corporation!" she gestured with the folder and Carl sat back, thankfully landing on the lip of a fountain. 

The two of them were meeting beneath the "Walkway" between the two towers that now housed the homeland security agency.  The towers had some kind of history-etched in the statue behind him-but Carl had never bothered to learn it.

"In relation to what?"

            Mary paused and bit her lower lip.  She was two years his junior-and gung ho about her job.  He had other headaches; the recent "assassination" of Senator Morris left him with deep suspicions of a cult in Washington.  It was not Homeland's Security's Job to investigate this killing-but the FBI had turned to him for help…

Because I have a doctorate in occult phenomenon.  They must think I'm a goddamn Fox Mulder.

It wasn't that.  It was his uncle…

            "What," his voice was slow, "Leads you to suspect the "Paragon of Virtue" that is the Umbrella Corporation?" he folded his hands in his lap and filled his head with thoughts of the mounds of paperwork that awaited him back in his office.  Mary snorted, sitting on a bench beneath yet another grove of trees.

Why suspect Umbrella?

            Carl studied his partner intently, her green eyes were focused on the ground-completely serious.  The sky darkened over the two of them, and Carl shivered.

" I just…" 

Just was a thousand miles of forest in this business.

" I just have a feeling."

            "Feelings." Carl stood up and stretched, "Are not reality." 

Mary looked at him, her eyes rounded and wide.

            "This is a reality." She shook herself, "A horrible-horrible reality." She gestured the files again, "Please…" a black and white spiraled out from between the manila lips.

"Please just take a look."

Carl sighed as he took the manila from her.  His eyes fell on a statue that stood directly in front of the entrance to tower A.  A man in what appeared to be a fireman's uniform stood stoic.  In his arms he held a shapeless lump that might have been a child.  The features were worn away with time and the poison gas attacks that had made this city famous, but the inscription was as clear as a bell.

In life they stood strong

They carried their flag to the ends of the earth

They proved our strength and determination

They made us proud.

-Senator Marshal Conrad.

Carl sighed and flipped idly through the folders, ignoring the expectant look in his young partner's eyes.

---------------------------

Barbarossa California

March 12, 2032

Umbrella Corporation/Desert Fox Faculty

So Robert Verräter was somewhat disappointed I made it back first.

            He pushed open the double-glass doors of the corporation's Barbarossa headquarters and sighed.  Various figures traversed the tiled walkways-immersed in their own business.  He nodded to a few as he passed-heading for the executive offices.  Umbrella had a strict policy of no fraternization on company time-

But we're always on company time…

Such was one of the advantages to living in a Pullman town.

            Robert spotted a white staircase and headed towards it.  Besides being facility head he had all of the cares and woes of a mayor as well.  After the incident at Raccoon, the board of directors had taken steps to assure that they would no longer be subject to the normal laws of man.  Barbarossa was the first step on that road-a town completely self-sufficient.  Home to three thousand Umbrella Corporation Employees and their families, it housed a mall, a first class hospital, and a first class research faculty.

The irony sickened him.

            "Good morning Mr. Verräter."

Robert nodded to Michelle-head of processing.

            He crossed the glass and carpet walkway over the main labs, honeycombed beneath him.  The executive offices consisted of row upon row of oak doors-names outlined in gold.  He passed each-taking note of their names and conditions as he passed. 

"Mr. Verräter!" 

Robert sighed.  He winced as he turned his body incorrectly, causing pain in his neither region.  He was only 38…he should have been the envy of men half his age…but stress does things to people.

            The man who had accosted him was round-with the appearance of a hairy egg.  George Collins was head of technical production and supervisor of computer research, and perhaps the only real academic on the management team.  He'd come from Berkeley-as a professor, and Robert marveled at how he still wanted to be treated with the same respect he had at the college.

"Mr. Verräter…" George, affectionately called "Porgy" by the staff, was breathing hard, "I want-wanted-"

Robert stared at him-hoping to make him go away.

            "I needed to speak with you about the Vault guard updates." Porgy said, "I'm prepared to complete the necessary algorithms, and I wanted to know if…" Porgy let the words hang, his eyes went into "Lamentable puppy-mode" 

He still wants that promotion. Robert marveled.  He listened to Porgy prattle with half an ear; you might be able to make use of him.

            "I'll do what I can." Robert laid a comforting hand on Porgy's round shoulder, "But you have to realize that Daniel is the one who can speak to the board of directors on your behalf-not me." Robert shook his head and ran a hand through his slick blond hair.  Porgy looked crestfallen-and Robert felt himself almost wishing he could comfort the poor man.

Then he remembered he was a professor.

            Porgy slunk back down the hallway from whence he came.  Daniel would never consent to upgrade George Collins security clearance-he detested the man.  Carolyn wouldn't convince him-she and Daniel both had a grudge against the homely man.  George was doomed to live out the rest of his life in his current position.

Robert sighed, it was sort of sad.

            "Mr. Verräter-there's a call for you on line three." His secretary appeared confused, "A woman named Tochter-"

Robert snapped awake.  He nodded at her, motioning for her to lead him to his office.  Various other employees were out taking their ease, and nobody noticed Verräter as he walked down the hallway into oblivion.

--------------------

Barbarossa California

March 12, 2032

Umbrella Corporation/Desert Fox Faculty

The sweet moment between the nothingness, and the beginning of life.

            Grimly, the Scientist pushed the needle foreward-gently pushing against the soft cellular wall.  She was trapped-almost as an insect-in a cocooning device that magnified vision and prohibited dangerous human movements.

Ah! And so life begins.

Or it ends, depending on your viewpoint.  The scientist reached a gloved hand from its prison and pressed the release.  With a hiss, the spider slowly dragged its appendages from her head, revealing a long main of black hair done up casually in a ponytail.  Electron microscopes were a pain in the arse…particularly these new ones…

But that was the price for correction.

            "Regarding Sample 12/14." She turned abruptly at the sound of her colleague's voice, "I wanted to know if we could begin moving it into stage-three tests."

"Of course." 

            "Thank you Dr. Weismann." The researcher moved off, no warmth in his tone.  He, like the rest of them-lived for the only true religion that Umbrella supported and allowed-

Science.

            Attention all employees, attention all employees: This is a reminder that there will be an animal outbreak drill at 5:30 this afternoon.  This will be a multi-division drill.  All employees are expected to report to their designated areas no later then four thirty with medical personnel.   That is all-Attention all employees-

Carolyn Weismann lifted off her beetle-like glasses and sighed.  Her violet eyes scanned the room for familiar faces; then-seeing none-she picked up her pen and continued the report.

**Mar 12: 32**

Continued analysis of subject 12/14 proves that genetic enhancement of the mutation will occur should the virus G V. 0.2 be allowed to affect human tissue.  It is the belief of current research staff that subject 12/14 must soon be terminated-and another subject requested.

            She sighed, it was difficult to get raw material these days.  The few factions in the government that did not require bribery were still unwilling to supply them with enough to work with.  Recycling was tough in this business.

Very tough

            Carolyn pushed a strand of hair from her eyes and stretched.  Most people suspected that deep down Umbrella had managed to develop something new-a new virus.  She snickered and collected her research, they only made improvements.

Improve on Ebola and get the T-Virus

Improve on the T-Virus, get the G-Virus.

Improve on G, get GV0.2…

Then there's omega X…

            Daniel's masterwork, the one exception that proved the rule. Omega X did not affect the subject; it slew them…causing their flesh to melt off their bodies like that stupid movie about the Ark…

But it wasn't developed it.  She and he kept it deep in the bowels of Desert Fox Faculty, testing it surreptitiously on various subjects. It was his one obsession other then-

"Carolyn!"

            Carolyn looked up and smiled.  Robert Verräter appeared in the lab doorway, smiling.  Robert was like a father to Daniel and herself, having been the only adult at Umbrella Corporation who seemed to give a rats ass about what happened to them…he and Margaret played house with the two youngest children, until Margaret had been forced to leave…

"Lyn, Have you seen Daniel? I need to speak to him." Something in Robert's tone bespoke an urgency that Carolyn was not used to.  She frowned, unconsciously backing up.

Dammit, I'm 24 years old-I shouldn't be frightened of a big man-

            "No I haven't." Carolyn cocked her head, "Daniel isn't back yet is he?" he would have called her on the helicopter-or on one of the gigantic TIGER trains that criss-crossed the country.  Somewhere trance music began to play, she cursed the work-studies that Umbrella had participated in saying that people work better when surrounded by music…

"He said he'd run into some delays." Robert put a hand into his pockets.  He looked immaculate in black slacks and a white shirt-the perfect "Matrix" cast member, "Apparently the Vegas PD have put in a request for a STARS investigation."

            Carolyn looked up sharply, "Is there anything to tie us to that attack?"

Robert shook his head, "Will you relax?" he put a large hand on her head, reminding her of her short height, "I've taken care of everything."

            "Including your own assignment?"

The world around them darkened, the room seemed to grow colder.  Carolyn backed into the white wall, suddenly oppressed by her supervisor and former friend-

            "Sorry eh?" A maintenance man appeared next to them.  He tweaked something in the power box much to the chagrin of both parties involved.  The lights went back to their normal butter glow and the temperature returned.

"I should head to Washington." Robert's eyes were downcast, "I know I just got back but I want to make sure there's nothing here I need to worry about."

            "I'll tell Daniel to hold down the fort when you return." She didn't want to push it, the work was calling.  Robert nodded once, then turned back to her.

"Everything will be fine."

--------------------------

A/N-Wow! Another chapter! I wish these didn't have to be so short * mournful whimper * my others were seventeen pages tho so I think this is long enough ne? 

Bit of info:

Barbarossa- biggest battle and most causalities of WW2.

Desert Fox- Codename for Field Marshal Rommel who desperately wanted to pull out of the Russian Territories and retreat.  Hitler ordered him to remain however which is why Barbarossa is considered the battle where Hitler lost the war.

(Btw, I'm not a neo-nazi or anything-I was just impressed with this…and if you think about it's a bit of foreshadowing.  I love my subconscious. :)


	4. Character introductions: STARS gov organ...

Resident Evil-Sins of the Fathers

Act One: Scene Three

Disclaimer- have we all figured it out now? Ramen owns nothing-blah, blah, blah…

-----------------

"In the end, we will not remember the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."

-_Martin Luther King Jr._

_------------------_

_Washington DC._

STARS National Headquarters.

March 12, 2032

The day had gotten progressively warmer-although their neighboring state of New York was plagued with rain.  The man who strode between the Sakura trees (already in bloom) was enjoying the heat-and the large crowds that had come out to cheer.

_Peace at last. _Jason Connell breathed deep and smiled with the breeze _wonderful peace._

No, there was no peace.  Jason frowned and turned away from the crowds cheering the President.  No peace while…Umbrella lived.

"Let those who desires peace, prepare for war." He whispered.  He turned away from the bright pink flowers and the happiness.

He could not have peace.

            He walked along a curving path-passing people going about their business.  Now that the war was over, mankind could return to practical matters like technology, and religion.  His eyes passed over a group of people meditating in the park to some techno beat.

They seemed so out of place.

            He continued walking-marveling at how quickly the masses had forgotten when the streets were plagued with dying and undead.  There had been a mistake-a horrible mistake-and then-

It was gone.

He who does not remember the past… 

He awoke with a jolt.

            "Hey asshole!" the girl wore black eyeliner and lipstick and pants and shoes and soul.  Her partner was shirtless-revealing a detailed concoction of piercing that seemed to glitter in the morning.

"Sorry." Jason waved them off.  STARS headquarters was a few blocks ahead.  Located on the Plaza-it was a squat flat building moved into its own section…away from the other government agencies.  He passed more Goths, realizing that if the war had made people change…

They no longer cared.

            " I still care." He pushed open the door to his office building and smiled at the desk attendant.  The banner of his agency-six stars on black-hung above her desk embossed in plate and finish.

"They've finally discovered the reason behind the sudden closure of the Horizon Chemical Foundation Plant." 

Jason whirled around.

            Margaret Del-Soto curled herself around a chair.  The heat had made her more exotic-everything about her suddenly lotus-like and oriental.  Jason shook himself and nodded-coughing into his hand to cover up his momentary lapse in judgment.

"Did you pass it off to the H.S.A?"

            Margaret nodded, the masses of black hair behind her head bobbing up and down like a fish in a pond, "I passed it to a friend of mine-Mary Callahan, and she'll do prelim."

            "What does the company say?"

A ghost of a smile played on Margaret's lips, "That's the funny thing.  Normally Umbrella says nothing but "piss off" with the bird in our general direction." She blinked her almond eyes, "But they're sending over one of their senior people."

            Jason nodded and scratched his leg.  He was a large man, and heat like this made him _itch_ from a bout of infection with the T-virus when was younger.  The T-Virus was so common now…that which had been their greatest enemy was about as threatening as the common cold…

All thanks to Umbrella 

            "I'll be meeting with this Robert Verräter." Margaret seemed distant then, "I'll be sure to report carefully on what I learn to Rebecca."

"Do you think that's wise?" Jason had no major qualm with his employer-SSA Rebecca Redfield, but…

"She may be inexperienced." Margaret stretched-pulling her top up to reveal her navel, "But she's going to have to learn."

"Yes."

"Sooner then later."

Jason paused, then, "Yes."

            Rebecca Redfield had been born into power.  The only child of Christopher Redfield and Jill Valentine.  Rebecca had been raised on tales of the evils of Umbrella and the horrors of Raccoon city.  Her aunt-Claire-was head of the International branch…

Keeping tabs on Gethsemane in France… 

            "I know that Robert Verräter was trained at Gethsemane." Margaret still was…distant-cold, "So I'll call Claire Redfield for some surveillance photos." 

Jason nodded, "You say the word and my team'll move in."

            "I don't want Rebecca to find out about this yet." Here Margaret became cheerful again, "She might insist on coming-and I desperately don't want to put her in the middle of this."

Jason nodded.  When Rebecca was thirteen she had been kidnapped by an unnamed assailant.  The man hadn't misused her-but he'd _kept _her for almost two years.  Ever since then, although she was SSA of STARS-every employee from the janitor up had been trying to protect her.

For the sake of her mother… 

"You have a meeting with your newest recruit." Margaret smiled broadly, "I picked her out myself-Kelly Thompson."

            "Kelly _Thompson?_" Jason balked, "The Chess Wunderkind?"

"The Very same." Margaret smirked, " She's sitting in your office-most likely reinventing your rubix cube."

"WHAT!" Margaret smiled as the big man bolted up the nearby stairway, "I LOVE THAT RUBIX CUBE!"

------------------

On Route to Barbarossa California 

TIGER train-02389

_He was surrounded by darkness._

Darkness and fire, something was burning just beyond his reach-providing a light that he could not see.  It was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced-

The knowledge that saving is just beyond your reach.

Mom? 

            His mother was there, only she wasn't _his _mother-she was a frightened girl sitting on a train.  He reached out towards her-warning her-screaming at her to get out of the way-

Mom! No! The other woman was there- white wings-a goddess.  She could not reach her in time either-his mother was going to be cut down-

The monster broke through, its tentacles twisting past the police officer wearing dim gray smoke.  They wrapped around the goddess's wings-shattering them-enveloping her-

His mother!

He had to save her!

            She sat, singing softly to herself as the train roared through twists and turns each sharper then the last.  The thing-the thing at the end of the tunnel with its long sharp teeth and its great gray-green tentacles-its mucous sliding all over the train-

Mother! 

And it was no longer a monster.

            _He _had his hands wrapped around her throat-choking the life out of her.  He screamed as he stared into a mirror of his own face twisted into a maniacal expression-his hands went back onto the railing trying to catch him before he-

FELL.

I don't want to die-I don't want to die-please-not like this.  I'm good; I'll be good mother, father-grandfather! Grandmother! Someone! Anyone!

He hit wet earth and smelled a dead and dying house as a voice whispered softly in his ear-promising him eternal damnation…

------------------------------

Daniel Birkin awoke in a cold sweat.

            "Sir? Are you alright?"

A woman was peering into his face-her long brown hair held back in an ornate silver clip shaped like a dragon.  The sounds of the rushing countryside echoed around him-the other passengers in the TIGER going about their business waiting for home.

            "You were screaming, "No! No! Leave my mother alone!" the woman continued, "I was about to wake you before you made a scene." She seemed proud of that, in a stupid way.

            "Th-Thank-you."

" No problem." The woman smiled cheerfully, "Say, you aren't by any chance a survivor are you?"

            Daniel frowned, his mind trying to grasp something rational.

"What?"

            "A survivor." She held up a medical bracelet.  Government regulation required all people who had survived a T or G Viral outbreak to be marked and carefully monitored.  She had red eyes-he could see that now-a long-standing symptom of G-Virus contamination.

"No…" he shook himself, "No, I'm not."

"Just thought I'd ask." The woman said cheerfully.  She was silent then, consumed by something that Daniel could not see, or touch-but was just as responsible for as she.  He sighed, and replugged in his headphones.
    
    People living their lives for you on TV.
    
    They say they're better than you and you agree.
    
    He says, "Hold my calls" from behind walls cold.
    
    The Boss says, "Come here boy. There ain't anything for free."
    
    Another doctor's bill, a lawyer's bill,
    
    Another cute cheap thrill 
    
    You know you love him if you put him in your will but...
    
    Daniel pulled out a pen and began to scribble in his notebook.
    
    Mar-12.2032.
    
    Mission was a complete success.  I don't understand why I have to be the one to do this job; this is why I donate a tithe to the company-to pay for people to do this.
    
                   It was sweet however, watching those bastards burn.  I cannot understand the corporation's obsession with using viral technology (despite its assets.) I find that the same thing can be accomplished with neurotoxin. 
    
    He paused, and wondered if he should include the dream.  Carolyn had been after him to keep a journal talking about how her "Blog" kept her calm in times of crisis.  
    
    I had a strange dream…I don't want to go into the details.  I thought I had gotten over the sleeping problems I had since Gethsemane…
    
    God! There was a Nightmare.  
    
    This must have something to do with our work as of late.  I won't trouble myself with telling anyone.  Carolyn would call me a fool and Robert would say that I was weak.  I must divert all of my attention to my project-
    
    Attention Passengers-train now arriving at Yalta-Station California.  Attention all Passengers-Train now arriving-
    
    "Is this your stop?" Daniel folded up his things and stared at his traveling companion-managing a smile, "You live in California?"
    
    The woman looked up at him, her red eyes filled with sadness.
    
    "I don't live anywhere."
    
    -----------------------------
    
    "Civilization degrades the many to exalt the few."
    
    -_Amos Bronson Alcott _
    
    (A/N: that's one of my favorite quotes J)
    
    _Golgotha Asia_
    
    The Dancing Dragon Club
    
    March 13, 2032
    
    "And I have your word, this will be completed?"
    
    The receiver of the conversation laughed, "You do.  When have I ever failed to not serve you?"
    
    * Pause * " This is true…"
    
    "Come then, let's enjoy the evening-tell me of your wife, how is she?"
    
    "I don't want to discuss her, I want to hear what you have planned again?"
    
    The speaker waved a hand, "My dear sir! The balls are already in motion that will place two homeland security agents at Barbarossa when your man-" here the receiver paused, "He is _your _man is he not?"
    
    Harvey Duvall smiled, "Yes, he's "my" man as you put it."
    
    The music swirled faster.
    
    "They will be placed-the government will be in uproar.  The loss of Barbarossa will be blamed on the Horizon Chemical Foundation-as recommendation for what was done to them in Las Vegas.  You must put your faith in me my friend."
    
    "Because you roll the balls." Harvey had used this man many times before to work his magic. 
    
                   "Balls, it is so crude no? I much prefer dice.  A roll of the dice, and the pawns that were put into place 34 years ago will move again.  Something my mother once told me." The speaker leaned back, "That which our father does haunts us, that which our grandfather does haunts us.  The past never dies-it stays alive and flourishing because our actions are determined by the actions of those who come before us."
    
    "Big words." The speaker lit a cigarette-a dragon within a dragon, "But true no?"
    
    Harvey smiled, " I could not agree with you more."
    
    --------------
    
    _Gethsemane France_
    
    March 13, 2032
    
    Dawn.
    
    The man in the trim business suit stalked the streets quickly.  Gethsemane was not safe after dark, nowhere was safe for him…but this place especially so.
    
    He frowned, and ducked into a nearby café.
    
                   The man slicked back his brown hair-streaked with gray.  Once he had proof-more then the photos to bring to Claire-he could make sure that Umbrella went down for good.  Maybe they'd give him a plaque and allow him to work in a real office with a real secretary.
    
    Maybe they'd give him a fucking parade-for all that he'd done.
    
    Hell, maybe they'd let him live a normal life.
    
    The man lifted a cigarette to his lips.  He'd started the filthy habit year's ago-a way of coping with the stress he'd had to endure.  Claire hated it; she said it gave him an uncouth look.
    
                   The café was empty save for a single patron bent over a drink.  Even the bartender appeared absent.
    
    "Hey pal." 
    
    The man and drink did not move.
    
    "Sir?" the man slipped into his "Cop Voice" "Sir are you alright?"
    
                   Every instinct in his brain was going off five alarms screaming at him to bolt out the café-door and run.  
    
    "Sir?"
    
    Still nothing, now his conscious brain was telling him to leave.  This place _smelled _wrong.
    
    The man was so close to his fellow human he could smell him.  He could smell the wine on his breath-the leather stench from his coat-the decay from his dead body-
    
    _DECAY!_
    
    The zombie twisted its neck upward unnaturally, and Leon Kennedy screamed.
    
    ------------------------
    
    Author's note: The special ness of chapter-three.  More things move into motion, more places-new people.  I promised new characters and old right? Did it leave you with questions? It left _me _with questions-
    
    Claire: no it didn't! You're the author! You know what happens in the story!
    
    Author: Oh yeah…* nervous laugh * I do…
    
    Claire: Dear God, save me from this crazy woman-
    
    -The author stuffs Claire into a closet- 
    
    Author: Yes! Chapter 4 ASAT! J Must love summer baby! 


End file.
